1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a podiatric orthesis for tridimensional plantar development. It is adapted to be inserted into a shoe or to be directly incorporated in the internal sole of a shoe in order to actively correct faults in the tridimensional axialization of the bones of the foot or to assist in the correct development of normal feet, in young children or in adolescents.
2. Development of the invention
Extensive observations and research work carried out by the present inventors have, quite surprisingly, revealed to them certain clinical signs, such as:
bronchial spasms,
progressive appearance of astigmatism and short sightednesss,
pains in the knees in children, after three hours of sleep,
dyslexis, dysgraphies,
weakness in visuo-manuel association and lateralization,
child refusing or retarding to walk past the age of 16 or 18 months,
pains or fatigue of the musculo-skeleton type of overlying mobile segments,
frequent headaches,
lack of balance when standing on one foot.
All or part of the above syndromes may be directly associated with the growth of the feet and more specifically to a fault in tridimensional axialization of the bones of the feet and, namely, the calcaneus and the subtalar.
This weakness in axialization may in practice reside in a collapse of the plantar arch; a faulty axialization of the calcaneus with respect to the axis of the leg or with respect to the fifth metatarsal.
These anomalies are respectively called: flat foot, heel varus or valgus and inverted feet.